The Dark Quest
by lhwx
Summary: Hermione makes a deal with Voldemort to save her parents lives.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Hello I got this idea and I wanted to see what you thought of it I've only written the prologue so far and if you like it then I'll carry on, but if you don't then I won't. So let me know what you thought. Also 000 is scene change, and a line of 0's is POV change ;)_

_Thanks lovelies_

_Laura x_

**The Dark Quest**

The dining room of Malfoy Manor was silent apart from the heavy breathing of the order member tied to chair I was standing in front of. There were only three souls in the room, though I highly doubt the existence of one of them. Quiet helps when one wishes to perform legilimency. I stared straight into the muddy brown eyes of the girl while I spoke the incantation, "_legilimens._" Then her mind opened. It's a fascinating thing the human mind, so complex; like a book. It's not just a matter of looking for what you wish to learn and it appears. You have to sieve through memories, flick through emotions until you find useful information. I saw her fifth birthday with pointed hats and candles, the funeral of her grandfather, the arrival of her Hogwarts letter, being sorted into Hufflepuff, attending the yuleball, her first kiss, sneaking around with the DA, and Dumbledore dying. Finally after a solid five minutes of searching I come across something, the memory of visiting an Order safe house. I couldn't tell who was in it but that they were friends with Susan and fairly important to the war effort. Withdrawing from her mind I straightened and turned to look at Voldemort himself, sitting on his regal throne at the end of the room. Trying to keep the hostility from my voice I said, "There is an important Order member living at 15 Hills Close, near Bedford, my Lord."

"Very good Draco, very good," he cooed, ignoring the mumbled noises of protest coming from the prisoner. "Do we know which Order member?"

"No my Lord, just that they are friends with the half blood and play a significant role in the Order."

Voldemort sighed, "Unfortunate, but it is still worth something, I shall send Avery and your father's team to attack later tonight, in the mean time you may dispose of that now that it has outlived its usefulness."

"Thank you my Lord," and then I bowed to him reluctantly as he swept out of the room. Then I turned, slowly on my heel, to face the girl strapped to the chair. Her red hair hung like rats tails about her face and the puffiness in her cheeks had definatly reduced since our days at Hogwarts. She was a mess. I reckoned she only had about an hour, maybe two before she died as a result of too many of Aunt Bella's crucio's. "I'm sorry Susan. _Avada Kedavra."_

000

After calling Flint to dispose of Bone's body I left the dining room and walked to the top floor of the west wing, the only part of the manor that really belonged to my family anymore. The Death Eaters all lived in the East Wing and Voldemort in the main house. The two lower floors of the west wing were used primarily as offices and strategy rooms. I resented the thought of those disgusting people taking over my childhood home, but there wasn't much to be done about it. I stopped outside my mother's door and knocked. "Mother," I called, and then waited for her to allow me entry. When she opened the door she looked rather dishevelled. To anyone else she would have looked the epitome of put together with her perfectly coifed hair and spotless robes, but there were shadows under her eyes, her face was marred with slight wrinkles and the robes looked slightly too large on her emaciated body.

"Draco!" She pulled me into the room before giving me a hug."Oh I've missed you darling. How did the mission go?" She asked when she released me.

"Fine," I replied as she took my hand and led me to the bed where she sat beside me. "We managed to capture an order member and found out the location of an Order safe house."

"Mhm," she hummed looking at my hand in hers, "That's good." The look on her face told me that she didn't think it was good at all. Ever since the Dark Lord gave me the task of killing Dumbledore she had been losing faith in his ideals. I sometimes think that if it wasn't for father and I then she would go and seek shelter from her sister Andromeda and the Order. I would encourage her if I actually thought Voldemort would let her leave alive. As I rubbed circles on the back of her hand with my thumb I could feel the bones clearly through her paper thin skin.

"Tell me mother, have you been eating?"

"Of course I have! What makes you think I haven't?" She looked appalled at the accusation. Although it was not that preposterous. Mother often stopped eating when she was stressed so much to the point that she was unable to bare anymore children after my birth.

"I'm not stupid Mother, your dress is far too big for you and I know for a fact that it fitted when you bought it, that and the fact your hands resemble a skeleton's."

"It's just stress dear, don't worry about me," she said as she patted my cheek. She stood and crossed to the window, pulling back the velvet curtains to peer out. Stress. She certainly had enough of it. The psychologists at St. Mungo's told us that not eating helps her have a bit of control in her life, where she otherwise has none. I don't think I could ever forgive my father or the Dark Lord for destroying my mother the way they have. She's a shell of the woman she used to be, confident and poised. Now she's a nervous wreck most of the time. Always fretting about the safety of father and myself.

"Fathers going to attack the safe house tonight with Avery and the team."

"Yes, he came to see me before he left. Said it would be an easy job, zero risk. Apparently." Though her tone told me she didn't believe a word of it. Father always came to see mother before he went on missions. He always knew there was a chance he wouldn't come back. Say what you want about my father being cold and unfeeling, he loves my mother and I dearly, he just has an illogical allegiance to some half-blood megalomaniac. "Anyway, you go and get some rest now Draco, if we have new prisoners then it'll be a big day tomorrow, you'll need your energy," she said as she turned and smiled at me."Oh and there should be a letter from Blaise and Pansy in your room. Sleep well dear.

That was her way of dismissing me. "Goodnight Mother." I kissed her cheek then left to go to my room down the hall. As I entered the room I saw that there was indeed a letter sitting on the cherry wood desk in front of the window.

_Dearest Draco,_

_Blaise and I have decided that there is no longer a place for us among the Death Eaters. We feel that we aren't cut out for murdering and torturing innocent people because of blood status. It's inhumane. Not to mention how hypocritical it is for a half-blood to preach pureblood doctrine. Killing people was tearing me apart, I can't take it anymore. I know you may not understand this and you may not like our decision but please respect it. Know that you are still our best friend and we will always love you._

_Forever yours_

_Pansy_

After reading it, I threw it in the fire without a second glance. It wouldn't bode well for Pansy and Blaise if someone found it. I collapsed on the king size in the middle of the room and kicked my shoes off. While undressing I tried to banish some of the thoughts running through my head. Thinking about desertion didn't do any good when you couldn't do anything about your thoughts. At least not without the consequence of your family dying. It didn't help that Pansy's words managed to wake a bit of the conscience that I had managed to smother in the past two years since leaving Hogwarts. It would not be convenient for it to make a reappearance now of all times.

000

I woke suddenly after hearing a distinct _pop_. Rubbing my eyes with one hand I pushed myself up with the other to see a house elf standing by the door. "Master Draco's presence is required in the dining room."

"Thank you," I replied with a curt nod. The elf disapparated leaving me alone once again. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and ran my hands through my hair to try and tame it wondering what the hell Voldemort could possibly want with me at five o'clock in the bloody morning. I stumbled to the bath room and splashed cold water on my face before taking a pepper-up potion out of the carbonate. I had been woken this early enough times before to know to keep a supply at hand. Downing the vial I made my way back into the bedroom and picked a simple blue shirt and black trousers out the wardrobe. After pulling them on I grabbed my wand off the bedside table and exited my room, casting _colloportus _and _defigo_ behind me. My home may have been taken over but I will not have those vile creatures in my room and going through my things. Just as I was walking past my mother's room Aunt Bella emerged from the next door down, undoing her ebony hair from the braid she slept with in.

"Oh, hello Draco, have you been called to the Dining room as well?" she asked as I planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes actually, do you know what it's about?"

She laughed, not the cackle some people hear, a proper tinkling laugh she only uses around those she cares for, "I may be the dark lords favourite, but that doesn't mean he tells me any more than he tells the rest of you."

She looped her arm through mine as we made our way through corridors and down stairs, exchanging pleasantries as we went. Aunt Bella was one of my favourite people to be around. Other people may be terrified of her or think she's bat shit crazy, but to me she was a second mother, always there for me when I needed her. Our bond began when I was six years old and father had locked me in a broom cupboard in an attempt to cure my fear of the dark. The result was a lifelong phobia of small spaces. Aunt Bella found me and calmed me down before finding my father and hexing him until he promised never to do that or anything like that to her nephew again.

"So Draco, I assume you know about the mission your father went on last night?"

"Yes, I managed to get the location of a safe house off that vile half blood before your crucios killed her," I replied with a pointed look.

She sighed, "Don't look at me like that Rodolphus was pissing me off and I needed an outlet for my anger, would you rather I killed your uncle?"

"Can't say it would bother me that much," I joked, "But next time please leave some mind for me read."

She smirked and patted my arm, "I'll try but I can't promise anything."

My laughter was cut off as I walked into the dining room and saw three people tied to chairs. A man and two women. One of the woman looked up, shock and anger evident in her chocolate eyes. Her bushy brown mane was in disarray and the sneer on her lips was familiar even though it had been years since I'd seen it.

Aunt Bella put back on her mask and sneered, "_Mudblood!_" at the exact same moment as my lips breathed the word, "_Granger._"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

The grandfather clock in the corner of the safe house chimed five times as I began browning mince for my parent's dinner. I could hear them pottering about the living room, my mother arranging books on shelves and my father sitting reading a newspaper as the T.V played in the background. I had just set about boiling the pasta when I heard the floo activate and my mum shriek like always. Sitting down the wooden spoon I emerged into the living room to see Ron standing in front of the fireplace dusting soot of his clothing.

"Ron!" I yelled as I practically flung myself at him. He had arrived yesterday to tell me that he was going on a mission to evacuate as wizarding family from Diagon Alley since the Death Eaters now had full control of that area.

"Bloody hell 'Mione, nearly knocked me over!" he joked with a grin as he hugged me back.

It was only when I heard a sizzle that meant the pot had boiled over that I disentangled myself from him and ran back into the kitchen with a muffled, "Shit!"

I heard Ron laughing and then greet my parents before following me into the kitchen. "So how did the mission go?" I asked, while turning down the knob on the stove and turning to face him. I noticed that he was no longer grinning and that his face had a rather sombre look to it.

"The mission was a success, we got the family out okay and sent them to another safe house," he began quietly and then dropped his gaze to the counter, "but Susan was captured and is suspected dead."

It was like my stomach fell out through my feet. It always was. No matter how many times I heard it, I never quite got used to the feeling of finding out a friend had died. I shut my eyes and tried to calm my breathing but all that happened was a muffled sob tore its way from my throat. Within seconds I was in Rons arms, him stroking my hair and whispering in my ear that it's okay, he's got me, I'll be fine, the usual things you say to try and placate someone. But it never works. The only thing that does work is time. Time heals all wounds, or so they say. Once I had gained control of my breathing Ron let go of me. I swiped at my eyes with the back of my hands and they came away wet.

"I thought I should be the one to tell you. I know how close you guys had been lately."

I nodded. With Harry away on the horcrux search and Ron doing lots of missions for the Order the only people I seen on a regular basis were my parents and order members who bring us supplies. Susan was one of those members who had gotten a concussion during a mission and was to do menial jobs until deemed fit to go back in the field. The first time she had come we got to reminiscing about Hogwarts and the D.A over tea, and soon it became a regular thing. She gave me information on how everyone was coping at Grimmauld Place and even little tit bits of gossip to cheer me up. The thought that she was gone had put a storm cloud right over my head.

"Any way, I should get back, Lavenders waiting. She's in a bit of a state too."

"Thank you for coming Ron, I'm glad your mission was successful." Formal was all I could manage right about now. My emotions were too erratic for me to try for anything else.

He kissed me on the cheek and said, "Take care of yourself 'Mione," before making his way back into the living room. After hearing him say good bye to my parents and activate the floo, I turned back to the stove and finished making the dinner, all the while silent tears slipping down my face.

000

When I wake up it's to a concerto of noise. Banging, yelling, screaming, pounding. I don't even have time to sit up before masked men in death eater getups barge into the room and snatch my wand off the bedside table. I barely even have time to scream before they cast _petrificus totalus _and I can't move a muscle. I hate this spell more than anything. Being trapped in your own mind and unable to even blink is terrifying and I make a mental note to apologise to Neville next time I see him. The next thing I know they have levitated me out the room and down the stairs to the front door when I see my unconscious parents surrounded by death eaters, one of which I believe is Lucius Malfoy if the long platinum hair is anything to go by. Then I remind myself to concentrate. All this time alone has provided the perfect opportunity to practice my magic, including wandless and nonverbal. I concentrate on feeling my magic flowing through me, feeling it vibrate in my veins and think with all my might, _Finite Incantatem!_ And then I'm free, I can move again, so once I finally gain my balance I reach to snatch my wand off the death eater who has it, only to see a bright red light coming towards me, and the word, _Stupefy!_ rings in my ears. Then the world goes black.

000

When I come to I'm in a large dark room with stone floors and heavy emerald drapes hanging over what I assume are windows. All around me in a circle are death eaters. Some fat, some thin, some small, some tall but all have their wands out and ready to use should the need occur. There's a gap in the circle about three meters in front of me when a chair sits. Well it's not really a chair; it's more of a throne. For Voldemort, I think bitterly, he always fancied himself a king. Next to me in a similar position to me are my parents though both are unconscious thankfully. I can't even bare to think of their reactions, knowing how tentative they were when it came to magic. I hear a door creak open and Voldemort glides into the room, Nagini slithering along next to him. He takes his place on his _throne_ and grins at me. I nearly throw up then and there. This isn't right, how am I going to get out of here. I can't leave my parents, they'd kill them, and I would die before I'd let them touch my parents. We were trapped. I was going to die here, as were my parents. The thought brought tears to my eyes but I would not, _could not_ let him have the satisfaction of seeing them.

"Well well, Miss Granger, what a pleasure to see you," he said, his voice sounding as slippery as he was. I didn't dignify him with an answer; I just glared, trying to portray how much I _loathed_ him with my eyes.

"We just need to wait a few minutes for our guests to arrive and then we will begin." And so they did. For around five minutes there was nothing but silence in the hall, and then they began to hear voices getting closer and closer.

And then as the door opened laughter. Male laughter. And Draco Malfoy entered the room arm in arm with Bellatrix LeStrange. When their eyes meet his laughter stops just as abruptly as it started. I see him open his mouth to say something. "_Granger_" he says, at the exact same moment as his aunt spits the word, _"Mudblood_" at her.

"Now now, my dear Bellatrix, let's not be rude to our guest and maybe we can all get what we're looking for without spilling any blood, dirty or otherwise hmm?" He sent a look at me that was as cold as ice. It promised that blood would be spilled whether I liked it or not.

"So Miss Granger, this is how it's going to work. You answer my questions and you get to stay alive. Simple as that." He smiled sweetly at me and I just couldn't hold my tongue any longer.

"I will die before I answer your questions!" I spat at him.

"Now, don't lie to me Miss Granger. If you don't lie to me then I won't lie to you. If you die, then we will kill your parents and I know you would do anything in your power to stop that from happening."

I opened my mouth and then closed it again, knowing he had a point but hating to admit it.

"So Miss Granger, let's start of slow, do you know the location of Harry Potter?" I didn't actually but I wouldn't tell him that. "No answer? Well really I expected better from you Miss Granger. Bella, if you will?"

Bellatrix stepped forward and grinned at me manically before yelling _"Crucio!" _I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come, but none did. Instead I hear the piercing cries of my mother next to me as she flailed in her chair.

"NO! STOP PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" I yelled until my voice was hoarse, and I barely heard Voldemorts quiet, "Bella." And then my mother stopped screaming.

"Now we're getting somewhere. I believe that you don't know where he is but you do know what he's doing."

I shook my head, No I couldn't tell him. I couldn't betray Harry like that. Then Bellatrix crucioed my father. The screaming felt like knives in my heart.

"Stop it, please stop it! I'll do anything! I'm begging you!" I sobbed. And it stopped.

"Very well. Unlike you may believe Miss Granger, I do not revel in causing unnecessary pain. I have other methods to get what I want. Draco?"

I looked up with shock to see Malfoy step forward from his position on the left hand side of his lord and walk towards me. He stopped about a foot in front of me and pointed his wand.

"Granger, maintain eye contact with me and your parents won't be crucioed." I glowered into murky pools of molten metal. Beautiful yet cold at the same time. "Very good Mudblood, now tell me what it Potter doing?"

Before I knew what he was doing he whispered, "_Legilimens_" and he was in my head. I tried to resist, put into place what little occlumency I knew and used it all to protect Grimmauld Place from being found. But that wasn't what he was looking for. With a satisfied smirk he withdrew from my mind and turned back towards Voldemort. "My Lord, I'm afraid Potter is hunting your horcruxes."

I hung my head in defeat. Shame crashed over me like a wave. I had betrayed him. I had betrayed Harry, my best friend.

"Hmm, I had suspected as much. Very well then, I presume he will find them soon enough so what is important now is that I find them before he does." Voldemort said, disappointment colouring his voice. "And I have just the idea. Miss Granger, how about you and I come to some sort of arrangement? You did say you would do anything. If you find my horcruxes and bring them to me within the month then I won't kill you or your parents."

I felt his voice right in my soul. I had a chance to get my parents out of this. To spare them this pain and suffering. But it would mean betraying Harry. I had done a lot of research and I had a good idea where a few of them were. I could find them in a month. Then my parents would live. I had always felt guilty for drawing them into the politics of my world. If it wasn't for me they would be living a perfectly normal life instead of being tied to chairs and tortured by the darkest wizard to walk this earth. I lifted my head and said, "How do I know you won't kill them or torture them while I'm gone?"

He smiled, "I give you my word."

"Not good enough, I want an unbreakable vow."

His smirk fell away. "Of course, you would. Although I do have the condition that Draco accompanies you. He is my best legilimens and I need to know that you won't plan anything or tell anyone what you're doing."

"Fine," I spat at him. I would if it was the only way for my parents to live.

He stood and walked towards me, then untied my right hand from the chair and grasped my wrist. His hands were ice cold and rough, but I ignored that as I clasped my own hand around his wrist. "Draco, if you would." Malfoy touched his wand to our hands.

"Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, promise to keep the Grangers alive should Hermione return with your horcruxes within the month?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to make sure they are not harmed while they are under your care?"

"I do."

"Do you Hermione Granger promise to find Lord Voldemorts horcruxes within a month?"

"I do."

A white thread of smoke bound their hands as Malfoy said, "Do you both understand that if you break the terms of this agreement you shall die?"

"I do." Voldemort said looking straight into my eyes.

"I do." I replied.

Then the white thread vanished. And the unbreakable vow was made. I snatched my hand back quickly, not wanting to touch him for a moment longer than necessary.

"Very well, you and Draco will leave at sunrise. That gives you an hour to pack Draco. And find suitable clothing for Miss Granger, we wouldn't want her to die of hypothermia," he sneered gesturing to the t-shirt and shorts I had worn to bed.

"Lucius, escort Mr and Mrs Granger to a room and make sure they cannot leave. Arrange for a house-elf to bring them meals three times a day. That is all."

The consequences of my decision were beginning to set in. Had I really just sold out Harry for the lives of my parents and myself? It seemed like a very Slytherin thing to do but there was no going back. I had just made a deal with the devil.


	2. Chapter 2 Draco's Point of view

_**A/n**__:Hello Here's chapter two for you all. Hope you's enjoy it and please leave me lots of lovely reviews to keep me happy. Just like to point out that this chapter is in Draco's point of view completely, so no changing this time but again 000 is a scene change. Also a big shout out for __Megan Cook__ my lovely beta! Believe it or not we are actually best friends in real life and go back way before fan fiction. That is how deep our friendship is. Anyway massive thanks to her. Love you Meggy-Moo!_

_**Ciao guys**_

_**Laura xxx**_

**Chapter 2**

As I walked back to my room to begin packing for the trip, many thoughts were drifting through my head. Most of them murderous and I doubt the Dark Lord would appreciate them. Thank god I'm such a bloody good occlumens! Entering my room I opened the first door on the left wall and levitated my trunk down off the top shelf of the wardrobe and into the middle of my bedroom. After casting an undetectable extension charm on it, I began filling the trunk with all the belongings I thought I might need: clothes, shoes, books, toiletries and after snapping my fingers a house elf appeared with a supply of food that should last about a fortnight. I heard a knock on my door and shouted, "Enter!"

"Here, clothes for the mudblood." I turned around to see Aunt Bella throw a pile of old and ragged looking clothes on the bed with a sneer plastered on her usually beautiful face. "I detest the idea of someone with such dirty blood wearing the clothes of one as pure as I, but to be fair, I haven't worn these since I was around twenty."

Trying not to laugh as I inspected the clothes I said, "Aunt Bella, these are pyjamas..."

"You are a wizard, aren't you?"

"Yes..."

"Well then transfigure them then!" she shrieked, as if it were plainly obvious. I suppose it was really. I took out my wand and transfigured the bottoms into trousers and some muggle thing my mother calls jeans. I transfigured the tops into t-shirts and jumpers, the dressing gown into a jacket, and the slippers into shoes.

"Thank you Aunty," I replied crossing the room to hug her and kiss her cheek.

"You be careful Draco. I am proud the Dark Lord trusts you with something as serious as this. Just watch you don't get too close to the Mudblood, who knows if dirty blood is contagious..." she teased.

"Urgh don't remind me," I said with false repulsion, "Imagine being stuck in a tent for a month with such a filthy being!"

"Well if you can cope then you're a stronger person than I am," she replied patting my cheek. "Have you gone to say goodbye to your mother yet? Merlin knows I love her but I really don't think I could cope for a month with her moping about how you didn't."

"I'm just about to do that."

"Okay, well I'll let you go then. Be safe Draco," she said over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Will do Aunt Bella." I answered. Then I shrunk the trunk until it could fit in my pocket and left the room, locking it behind me. I wandered down the hall to my mother's room and knocked. My fist hadn't even left the door when I felt it open and my mother pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Draco, please do be careful on this mission! It may not be as easy as you think!"

"I'll be fine mother, I just came to say goodbye." I removed myself from her arms, and greeted my father who was standing by the window. He nodded in return, a small smile gracing his pale face.

"I'm proud of you son, the Dark Lord must trust you implicitly to assign you this task."

My mother hummed in agreement, though I could sense trepidation in her eyes.

"Thank you father. It means a lot. Goodbye Mother, I shall miss you," I told her as I gave her a peck.

"I'll miss you too Draco, be careful!"

"Goodbye son, I'll see you in a month," said Lucius, patting my shoulder.

"Bye," I nodded to both of them as I left the room and made my way back down the corridor, toward the main house. On the way down a flight of stairs a house elf appeared with a pop.

"Master Draco," she said, "The Dark Lord requests your presence in his quarters." I nodded at the elf before descending the rest of the way and starting towards the middle of the house, the master bedroom. My parents used to occupy it but once Voldemort infested the Manor he evicted them saying that he was their master, was he not?

Once I arrived, I knocked on the double doors and waited until I heard a shout of "Enter!" before going any further.

"Ah Draco, we have much to discuss. Please take a seat," he said gesturing to the loveseat across from his opulent arm chair.

"My lord," I submitted and bowed my head before taking the offered seat.

"Now Draco, I'm sure you have questions, so I shall allow you to ask them before I give you my orders."

I nearly spluttered. No one questioned the Dark Lord, not without being crucioed at least. This was an immense gesture of respect; toward me no less.

"My Lord, if I may enquire, I was wondering why get the Mudblood to find the horcruxes if you know where they are?"

He chuckled darkly, "Very good question. I suppose I decided the mudblood should retrieve them as a sort of poetic justice. Potters only hope at destroying me quashed by his best friend. Oh the irony. As for the second part of your question, that is false. Two of my horcruxes I entrusted to your father and Bellatrix. The one I gave to your father has been destroyed and when Bellatrix hid hers she obliviated herself so no one could find it. Not even me."

"So you believe that the Mudblood will not be able to return with all the horcruxes, therefore breaking the vow."

He smiled, his red eyes flashing. "Exactly Draco, you really are rather intelligent. I will have what horcruxes she could find and replace them somewhere else. Of course she will die for not fulfilling her end of the bargain and then I can kill her pesky muggle parents."

I cleared my throat, "Excellent plan my lord. Very Slytherin."

"I completely agree. Now if you are done with your questions I may give you my orders?" He raised a brow and I nodded. "Very good. You are to watch her, spy on her you may say. I believe you can do legilimency without eye contact?" At my nod of confirmation he continued, "Brilliant, I want any information you can get me on the Order. Safe house locations; upcoming missions anything of value. I also want to be immediately notified if she tries to meet anyone or plan a way around this. She cannot best me and I trust you to make sure she doesn't. If she tries to run away, kill her, if she tries to destroy the horcruxes, kill her. Stay out of the public eye and no one outside my inner circle is to know about this. Clear?"

"Yes my Lord, I will not fail you."

"Good, you may leave. Oh and Draco, I'll see you in a month. Have fun camping and try not to get too muddy."

I left him to laugh at his own joke as I left the room and went to babysit a mudblood.

000

I walked into the dining room and found Granger sitting on the stone floor next to a rucksack. She looked up when I came in and sent a scowl my way. If looks could kill... "Come on Granger," I said, "We don't have all day."

She ignored me and said, "Malfoy, where is my wand?"

"I have it. And unless you are in danger I will be keeping it until we return. Now hurry up, we have to get a move on." I marched over and hauled her up by the arm.

She yanked her arm out my grasp and spat, "Don't man handle me Malfoy! I find I'm not very fond of having a murderer touch me." I ignored her jibe even though it hurt more than I would care to admit. I wasn't a murderer. The way she spoke it was as if she thought I revelled in killing. That was most certainly not the case, but now was not the time to correct her.

"Hurry up, and bring the rucksack with you." I left through the double doors not even checking to see if she had followed, and travelled across the marble floors of the foyer to reach the front doors of Malfoy Manor. I forced open the doors and went out onto the front steps, forgetting to mind my manners and let the lady go first. Ha, as if Granger could be called a lady. I only realised she was actually following me when I heard the solid wood of the door slam shut behind her. "We're apparating, since I have your wand you will have to go side-along. Where are we going first?" I asked as we walked past the anti-apparation wards.

"Forest of Dean," she said. With that I grabbed her wrist, closed my eyes and spun on my heel without a backwards glance at the mansion I used to call home. When I opened them again we were standing in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees.

"You put up the tent, I'll set up the protective enchantments," I told her. And with that we got to work.

000

I came into the tent just as Granger was making up the beds. "I'll have this one," she said, "You can have the one beside the table." She gestured to the other side of the tent where I saw a dining table and four chairs at the back and in the space next to it, another camp bed, identical to the one she was putting sheets on, already made up.

"We should sleep in shifts," I suggested, "It's safer."

She glared at me, "How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep?"

I frowned, "Believe it or not Granger I don't kill for fun."

"Oh really? I thought that was a Death Eaters favourite hobby, killing people?"

"Shut up."I said, trying to keep my voice even. She was really starting to annoy me now with those little quips. My jaw clenched.

"Why? It's true!" She began with a smirk. "You know I used to think that Dumbledore was right, you did just make all the wrong choices, but after what I saw at the manor, now I know you really are evil! You're practically Voldemorts lapdog!"

"You don't know _shit _about my choices Mudblood, or my life! So shut your _fucking _mouth!" I roared and stormed out the tent. I couldn't bear to be around that insufferable know-it-all a moment longer. Running a hand through my hair I decided the fresh air would help and set off on a walk, thinking about how much I'd love to hit that stupid mudblood if it wasn't for the fact she was, unfortunately, female.

How dare she make assumptions about me?! She didn't even know me! She didn't know what I'd been through, what I do to protect my family from _him_. She had absolutely no right to go on like she did. And why did she have to bring up that old coot! I couldn't control the feeling of guilt that nearly over took me any time someone mentioned his name. Fair enough I may not have said the words that killed him, but it was my actions that led up to his death. I always thought of him as the first person I killed, no matter how inadvertently I brought about his death.

000

I walked through the woods for a good hour, calming myself down. I reminded myself that Granger had been through a lot in the past twenty-four hours and that she was probably stressed as fuck. She didn't really mean it when she called me a murderer. At least that's what I told myself. Leaning my back against a large oak I ran my long fingers through my hair. Life was so much simpler at Hogwarts. It was a second home, my only home now that Voldemort had inhabited the first. Memories flooded my mind of sitting in the Slytherin common room in front of the fire with Pansy, Blaise and Theo, while Crabbe and Goyle snored on the couch behind us. Doing impressions of the Golden Trio and making fun of their heroics. Everything was easy when I was fifteen. I knew that I hated Gryffindors, the Golden Trio in particular, and that mudbloods were the scum of the earth. I knew that in principle I was better than everyone else, I was a Malfoy for Christ sake, but that didn't stop me from being beat in every class, apart from Potions where we tied, by Mudblood Granger; that didn't stop me from being beat by Saint Potter on the Quidditch field. Maybe they weren't inferior, maybe blood didn't matter. But sixth year had changed everything. I had been given a task by the man Father worshipped, the man I had been brought up to adore and fear; The task was surely impossible, but if completed my family would be esteemed, the way Malfoys should be, and if it wasn't my family would die. I had to do it. But I couldn't. When it all came down to it, Draco Malfoy was not a killer, at least not at sixteen. The little I had managed to do though had allowed the task to be completed and for Hogwarts to be captured. That was why the Dark Lord spared me. And I resented him for it. The guilt that came had washed all joy from my life. I turned the one place of comfort I had left over to a monster, and was to blame for the death of the only person who had ever offered me protection. Sometimes I would have rather he killed me than live with that guilt. Then Mother had let slip that little detail about how I had never been meant to complete the task, I was supposed to be killed to punish my family for their failures. That turned my resentment of the Dark Lord into pure hatred. So on that level Granger and I were on the same page. Maybe if I try to get along with her we can work something out, find a way to get rid of Voldemort. It was wishful thinking, I doubt Granger would ever listen to a word that came out my mouth. According to her I was a foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach. But then again, I have never really given her reason to believe me before.

I pushed myself off the tree and started back towards the tent. When I entered the clearing it was dusk and the tent glowed faintly from the light inside. Pushing back the canvas I entered into warmth and saw a bushy head bent over parchment and heard a quill drumming on the wood of the dining table. A stack of books on Dark Magic was piled in front of her and there was an open tome resting in her lap. "What are you doing?"

She started and then looked up with doe like eyes. "I'm doing research on horcruxes and making notes on what I already know." Her tone was soft, lilting. The complete opposite from the scathing voice she was insulting me with earlier. I figured that was the closest I would get to an apology, so I took it. Crossing the tent I studied the notes she had made as she explained. "I know that three have been destroyed already, the diary, the ring and the locket. I know that they were all very important things to him and that they were hidden well. I suspect he may have horcruxes made from things to do with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, I'm planning on reading Hogwarts: A History to try and get some ideas of what they may be."

I was surprised, although I suppose I shouldn't be, she was the brightest witch of her age apparently. "You wouldn't be wrong," I replied cautiously, watching her face for her reaction. Her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline and her mouth hung open.

"You know things?!" she asked eagerly.

"I've heard rumours."

"Like what?"

I sighed, "You'll find out eventually."


End file.
